happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Canine Slasher
The Canine Slasher is a fan-made episode of Happy Tree Friends. Roles Starring *Cuddles Featuring *Russell *Sniffles *Chompy (Video Bomb) Appearances *Generic Tree Friends *Big Bullie *Pierce *Arac *Tarant *Libra Plot It is closing time at Russell's restaurant, called the Rusty Barnacle. Sniffles decides to leave. Just then, Pierce comes to the door and orders some Barnacle Burgers. Sniffles then tells him that the restaurant is closed. Pierce then tells them that he is going to leave, since they won't accept his money. Just then, Russell appears. He then proclaims that the Rusty Barnacle will be open 24 hours a day. Cuddles is excited at this, while Sniffles is dismayed. Cuddles then decides to take out the trash. This gives Sniffles an idea. He tells the story of the Canine Slasher, who used to be a very clumsy fry cook. One day, while he was chopping some burgers, he cut off his hand by mistake and replaced it with a spatula. He then got ran over by a bus. Every Tuesday night, he arrives at restaurants to wreak his horrible vengeance. There are three signs that the Canine Slasher will appear. # The lights will flicker on and off. # The phone will ring, and there won't be anyone there. # The Canine Slasher will arrive in the ghost of the bus that ran him over, slowly approaching the counter, and slices your head off with his spatula. This makes Cuddles very afraid. Sniffles then reassures him, saying that there is no such thing as the Canine Slasher. At 3:00 in the morning Sniffles hears some strange noises. He sees that it is just Arac, Tarant, and Libra cleaning the ceiling. Cuddles appears beside him, saying that working at night is very good. Just then, the lights flicker on and off. Sniffles assumes that it must be faulty wiring. Next, the phone rings. Sniffles answers it, only for whoever is on the other end to hang up. Cuddles then tells him that the Canine Slasher must be approaching. Finally, a bus arrives, and it leaves a dark, shadowy figure in the distance. Cuddles and Sniffles are horrified. The figure slowly approaches the counter, and when he gets into the light, it is revealed to be a dog named Chompy, who wanted a job application. He hung up on the phone because he was nervous. This leaves the mystery of the flickering lights. This turns out to be a prank by Big Bullie. Cuddles is horrified, runs away, and gets run over by the very same bus that brought Chompy to the Rusty Barnacle as the iris out begins. Deaths and injuries # The Canine Slasher cut his hand off while chopping burgers. # The Canine Slasher got run over by a bus. # Cuddles gets run over by a bus. Trivia * This episode is inspired by an episode of Spongebob Squarepants, but with a different ending. * Chompy is one of the many entries in Truffles' Video Bomb Competition. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 88 Episodes